In a conventional technology, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a wire bundle is hot-pressed in a state of being covered by a nonwoven fabric to form a wire protection member. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology to form into a path regulating portion and a bendable portion separately by differentiating a degree of compression, heating temperature, and the like.